No te Olvidaré
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Una triste despedida...RXK [One Shot]


**...No te olvidaré...**

**Serie: **

Beyblade

**Categoría: **

Shonen–ai

**Pareja:**

Creo que se puede decir que ninguna

**Disclaimers:**

Bueno para que decir... ya lo sabemos...

**Summary:**

Una triste despedida... RXK

**DEDICATORIA:**

Bueno realmente este fic creo que quiero dedicarlo a las personitas que aún esperan mis actualizaciones, y les prometo que terminaré todas mis historias... Espero me comprendan y me esperen un poco mas... Para ustedes las que dejan Review va este intento de fic drama...Aclaro... Intento!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El día de hoy te he citado en el lugar donde nos conocimos, han pasado ya cerca de cuatro años de relación, se que tenemos bastante tiempo juntos y que hemos pasado momentos demasiado buenos, aún recuerdo las primeras ocasiones en que yo te intentaba sacar conversación, a lo que solo respondías monosílabos, era gracioso ver mis inútiles intentos por entablar una verdadera conversación junto a ti. Además de intentar hacerte reír, lo cual verdaderamente me costó trabajo.

Mientras mas pienso en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, mas te quiero, siento que nuestro destino esta unido, aunque la opinión debe ser de mutuo acuerdo, y sinceramente no creo que pienses lo mismo que yo.

Me siento a esperar tu llegada, es un poco tarde, se que en estos momentos estabas ocupado, y no podías venir, pero te insistí y lo hiciste, últimamente tu trabajo te ha tenido demasiado ocupado y eso me entristece un poco, y sobre todo mas el hecho de que hayas olvidado nuestro aniversario. Realmente siento mucha tristeza pero te sigo esperando.

Observo una gran parte del parque desde la banca donde me encuentro, casi no hay gente, de hecho no alcanzo a ver a nadie por aquí cerca. Me recargo sobre la banca al tiempo en el que cierro mis ojos intentando descansarlos, ya que últimamente no he podido dormir bien, me la he pasado pensando en un sin fin de cosas.

De pronto una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, veo que haz llegado. Te acercas hasta mí, con tu siempre serio y apacible semblante, unes tus labios a los míos en algo parecido a un beso, pero rápidamente te apartas de mi cuando sientes que intento profundizar aquel contacto. Me siento demasiado triste pues aunque se que no lo haces por hacerme sentir mal, se que no te gusta que demos 'espectaculo' como sueles decir, pero recuerdo que eso antes no te importaba, querías gritarle al mundo cuando me amabas...

Te sientas junto a mi y solo me observas, talvez esperando a que yo diga algo pues yo fui quien te citó en este lugar, siendo que me habías dicho que estabas ocupado y no ibas a poder, aún así, insistí. Giro mi vista hacia la tuya, me pierdo por bastantes minutos en ella, esos hermosos ojos de los cuales me enamoré, esa bella pero recia mirada, esa mirada que intimida a más de una persona.

Poco a poco me fui enamorando de esa profunda y a la vez tan distante mirada que sueles tener, aquella que aunque para los demás siempre mostraba el mismo vacío, para mi siempre estaba llena de amor, la cual siempre me dejaba ver mas allá de lo que aparentabas, aquella que llegaba a ser como un libro abierto entre mis manos.

Pero ya no es igual, las cosas no son como antes, esa mirada en la cual yo me perdía, en la que siempre quería estar reflejado, ahora ha cambiado, ahora no solo yo estoy reflejado, hay algo mas...

Hay alguien más, puedo saberlo, tu sola mirada me lo dice todo, ya nada es igual, todo cambió desde que lo conociste a él, estoy seguro que él es la causa de todo esto, y no lo culpo pues aunque se que pronto esta farsa terminará y te irás con él, aún así no puedo dejar de amarte.

_...Estoy a punto de perderte,_

_Lo adivino en tu mirada_

_Se que te vas a ir con él,_

_Te deseo muy buena suerte_

_Y aunque nunca vuelva a verte,_

_Deseo que te vaya bien..._

El incomodo silencio no nos deja, y sin poder tardar mas esta despedida, comienzo a hablar...

–Sabes...– rompí con el incomodo silencio, no se que decir, tu mirada se posa sobre mi y simplemente vuelvo mi vista hacia el frente, intentando no mirar nada en especifico.

–Ray, yo...– intentas hablar pero en ese momento te interrumpo...

–¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – te observo de reojo y solo puedo ver como agachas tristemente la mirada, sabes bien lo que te iba a decir y también sabes lo difícil que es para mi, por eso cambie el tema.

–Bien, hay mucho trabajo en la oficina, pero lo mejor es que todo anda bien – comentas intentando sonar de lo mas normal, como cualquier otra platica que hubiésemos tenido en otra ocasión.

–Que bueno... me alegra... y... – hago una pausa en la que el incomodo silencio se vuelve a hacer presente, hasta parecemos dos adolescentes queriendo confesarse lo que sienten por primera vez. Pensando una vez mas lo que voy a decir, retomo lo que había dejado inconcluso. – ... y ¿él como esta? –

La sorpresa en tu rostro me dice que no estaba equivocado y si hay alguien mas, tus ojos se abrieron grandemente, para después colocar tu cabeza entre tus manos. Se que no debí decirlo así, pero realmente no se como reaccionar, no sabía como decirlo, pero es algo que realmente me estaba quemando por dentro.

Se que desde hace tiempo ya conoces a esta persona, solo me gustaría yo también conocerla y estar seguro que serás feliz junto a él, solo se de él lo que inconscientemente me haz contado, pues estoy seguro que ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando comienzas a hablar sobre él, tu mirada se ilumina y solo hablas de lo bueno que es haciendo su trabajo en la oficina, de lo mucho que te ayuda y de que es el mejor ayudante que pudiste haber contratado... Yo simplemente te escucho, esperando el momento en que termines de hablar de él, de elogiarlo tanto. Siento enormes celos de esa persona que me robó tu corazón, pero no puedo culparlo, simplemente así pasó...

Observo tu rostro el cual a simple vista se ve normal, apacible, con el mismo semblante de siempre, pero puedo notar en tu mirada la confusión que sientes, además del dolor, pero eso no es lo que yo deseo, yo quiero que en el momento en el que te vayas, te sientas feliz, pero no se como decírtelo, no encuentro las palabras, pues cada que deseo hablar sobre esto mi cabeza se vuelve una maraña de pensamientos, además de que siento un enorme nudo formándose en mi garganta, el cual no me deja hablar, además del miedo a perderte por que se que eso es lo que pasará. Vuelvo mi vista una vez mas hacia enfrente, la verdad es que ya no se que mas decirte, solo veo tu confusión y tristeza en los ojos, aquella tristeza que jamás eh querido ver.

Tus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse, pero se que tu orgullo te impide derramar una sola lagrima, y lo entiendo, además solo me haría mas difícil las cosas, puesto que tampoco soportaría el solo hecho de verte llorar, siendo que ahora mismo estoy reprimiendo el sentimiento de llorar.

–Ray yo quiero explicarte... necesito decirte que... – se que es lo que intentas decirme, pero te interrumpo hablando al mismo tiempo que tú.

–No hace falta que me expliques lo que ya tengo entendido. – Sencillamente no soporto la idea de escuchar de tus labios esas palabras tan dolorosas que no quisiera escuchar jamás, pero que aún sin palabras ya me las dijiste.

_...No hacen falta explicaciones,_

_Están de sobra las razones_

_No llores, yo no lloraré_

_Agradecido estoy contigo_

_Por todo lo que he vivido,_

_Prometo que no olvidaré..._

Me pongo a pensar en todos los momentos que hasta ahora habíamos compartido, los cuales no son pocos, ya que cuatro años se dice fácil, pero realmente no lo es, y siendo sincero conmigo mismo, no se que va a ser de mi ahora que tu te vayas, jamás lo había pensado pero eres prácticamente mi vida, suena bastante débil e inmaduro de mi parte, pero es la realidad, eres lo que más quiero y jamás pensé estar en esta situación, siempre te soñé junto a mí, para toda la vida, pero se que las cosas tienen un fin, todo tiene un final, y ahora este le llegó a nuestra relación.

Mientras más pienso en nuestra relación, no entiendo ¿En que fallé¿Qué hice mal? Por que se acabo el amor tan de repente, pues de pronto un día comenzaste a cambiar conmigo, deje de gustarte talvez, quizás te aburrí, o solo es que pasabas mas tiempo con aquella persona que conmigo, y el trato diario y la convivencia acabo por cambiar tus sentimientos, alejándolos de mí, para regalárselos a otra persona, la cual solo espero sea merecedora de tu amor.

–Kai... cuéntame de esa persona...– no se ni porque te he pedido esto, pero es algo que realmente me gustaría saber... ¿Cómo es él?

–Ray, no me hagas esto...– tu voz suena un tanto baja, además quebradiza, ya no tiene el mismo tono autoritario y altanero que solía tener siempre... Ahora suena mas apagada.

–Vamos por favor, solo quiero que me digas como es él. – vuelvo a insistir, sabes que cuando una idea se me mete a la cabeza ya no desisto de ella, así que por eso tendrás que decirme.

–Bueno, pues... Él es, alegre, es, trabajador. – haces una pausa al ver como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y los aprieto evitando así que estas salgan. Pero entonces me recupero y te miro.

–Sigue por favor, no te detengas. – digo fingiendo una sonrisa...

–Es atento, un poco apático con las demás personas, bueno hasta cierto punto ya que yo lo consideraría como reservado, pero otros dicen así.–

–Y... ¿Como es físicamente? – pregunto pues siempre he sido demasiado curioso y aunque en estos momentos me duele demasiado necesito saber, quiero conocerlo.

–Ray, sabes... no quiero que tu... ya sabes que yo te quiero demasiado y...– se que tratas de darme explicaciones que no tienen sentido, al menos no a estas alturas donde prácticamente me dijiste que has dejado de amarme, no, no me lo has dicho, lo comprobaste.

–Vamos Kai, a estas alturas no hace falta que mientas... Yo lo entiendo. – hablo con el corazón en la mano, de verdad entiendo y acepto que todo el amor que sentías por mi haya terminado, ya que una vez más viene a mi mente aquello que dice "todo lo que nace perece del mismo modo".

–Ray, quiero que algo te quede claro, yo te quiero, y...– tu voz vuelve a bajar de volumen, entiendo que no me quieras lastimar, pero de cualquier modo ya lo hiciste, y aún mas lastimado, no creo que podase llegar a sentirme...

–Vamos que es lo que ibas a decir... ¿Que aunque ya no me ames como antes, aún me quieres¿Eso ibas a decir? – mi pregunta te hace sentirte incomodo y al mismo tiempo triste, lo sé por que tu semblante me lo dice, esa melancolía en tus ojos te delata, sinceramente no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo así, necesito desahogarme, pero al menos mientras este hablando contigo debo ser fuerte y no hacerte ver lo mal que yo me siento.

–Ray... De verdad lo siento...– Tus disculpas ahora no sirven de nada, los hechos son los que cuentan, pero aún así no te guardo ningún rencor, aún siento el mismo amor por ti, se que jamás podría llegar a sentir algún tipo de rencor u odio hacia ti ya que eres todo para mi, eres mi vida, eres mi único amor, a diferencia de tuya, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

_...Los momentos de amor_

_Que pasamos los dos_

_Que se quedaron en mí,_

_Que me harán sobrevivir..._

Estoy seguro que jamás te podré olvidar, todos los momentos que juntos pasamos, aquellos en los que soñábamos estar juntos para siempre, los cuales ahora suenan lejanos, pues estas apunto de dejarme, siento gran nostalgia, además de un inmenso dolor, pero intento fingir ante ti, solo fingir que el dolor no me esta acabando, que no tengo miedo a la soledad, la cual es todo lo que tengo ahora sin ti.

–Sabes, espero que él sea una buena persona, y sepa valorarte... Además te deseo mucha suerte. – le digo mientras una melancólica sonrisa aparece en mis labios, solo me miras un momento y agachas la mirada una vez mas...

–Ray, yo quiero decirte... Quiero que me perdones por favor... No se cuando ni como fue... solo se que pasó.– comienzas a decirme, yo simplemente te observo cuando ya haz acabado de hablar, para entonces comenzar yo.

Hay una pregunta que asalta mi cabeza, que no me deja en paz... Necesito saber la respuesta...

–Kai. ¿Por qué¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre nosotros? – mi voz cada vez suena mas apagada y el nudo que siento en mi garganta va creciendo mas y mas... pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy prácticamente despidiendo a mi mas grande amor, al ser que llena mis días de luz, la persona dueña de mi vida. Entonces ¿Cómo debo sentirme?

¿Acaso no tengo derecho a llorar?

–No lo sé... Sinceramente no lo entiendo, eh pensado muchas veces y me reprocho a mi mismo ya que no debería estar haciéndote esto, ya que eres la persona mas buena que he conocido y no te mereces este dolor... No mereces lo que yo estoy haciéndote, sin embargo, te estoy haciendo daño, a pesar que hubiera querido que no fuera así. – Una vez más siento que tus palabras son sinceras y en cierto modo agradezco tus palabras, pero nuevamente puedo decirte que los hechos son los que cuentan, y no tiene caso, las palabras se las lleva el viento, y ahora mas que nunca puedo comprobar eso, ya que todas aquellas promesas que hicimos un día aquí mismo, se han ido, el viento y el tiempo se ha encargado de borrar cada una de aquellas palabras que dijimos...

–Kai... ¿El te ama? – aquella pregunta sale de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo, simplemente quiero saber si el te quiere como yo.

–Ahora me lo dijo – tus palabras me duelen como no tienes idea, siento como un gran dolor se hace presente en mi pecho, además de sentir como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago que me dejo sin aire. No puedo mas, necesito dejarte y desahogarme completamente, pero... Pero necesito llegar al final de esto.

–¿Y que le dijiste? Me imagino que a estas alturas él ya sabe que tu también le correspondes¿no es así? – la respuesta a esa pregunta es mas que obvia, pero simplemente hay una parte de mi que quiere engañarse y pensar que en todo este tiempo no estuvo engañándome y que al menos en nuestra relación fue sincero, al menos el tiempo que duró, no me gustaría saber que me estuvo engañando desde hace tanto tiempo.

–No, te equivocas, Jamás he tenido algo que ver con él, él no sabe que yo... que yo le correspondo, quiero que sepas que en todo el tiempo de nuestra relación fui sincero y jamás hice algo impropio, siempre te fui fiel, y hasta ahora lo he sido, te lo juro. – su voz y su mirada me dicen lo seguro que esta ante sus palabras, pero no son verdad, lo sé...

–No es cierto...– mi voz suena molesta, no me gusta que diga y asegure lo que no es cierto.

–Claro que es verdad, no te estoy mintiendo, jamás he hecho algo impropio, aún tenemos una relación y jamás traicionaría mi promesa. – Nuevamente tus palabras suenan bellas pero no son ciertas...

–Kai, no es verdad, y estoy tan seguro por que... – hago una pausa en la que tu solo me miras esperando que continúe con lo que digo, ante tu atención vuelvo a tomar la palabra – lo sé por que sencillamente, estoy seguro que llevas tiempo pensando en él, llevas tiempo manteniéndolo en tu mente, siempre pensando en él, aún cuando estas junto a mi, eso, eso ya es traición, y no te culpo, sabes, hasta cierto punto te entiendo, y solo deseo que seas feliz, de verdad, sinceramente puedo decirte que te deseo muy buena suerte, por que así es el verdadero amor. Incondicional. – mi vista se fija en ti, tus ojos se llenan una vez mas de lágrimas, pero esta vez a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, terminan por rodar en tus mejillas, las cuales se humedecen rápidamente ante tu llanto, me duele demasiado lo que sucede, creo que el más afectado soy yo, pero simplemente no quiero que me veas llorar, pues estoy demasiado agradecido por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, y estoy seguro que jamás lo olvidaré, ya que tu eres mi único amor y quiero que me recuerdes como siempre fui, alegre, ya que yo te voy a recordar siempre...

_...No te olvidaré,_

_Siempre te recordaré_

_Y aunque pasen muchos años_

_Yo te seguiré amando,_

_No, no te olvidaré..._

Estoy seguro que aunque pasen los años, yo te voy a seguir amando como hasta ahora, ya que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, la que siempre le ha dado aquella luz a mis días, la que siempre me daba ánimos para seguir viviendo, la que me acompañaba en mis momentos de soledad, en aquellos en los que llegaba a dudar de mi y sentía que no podía, ahí estabas tú para mi, lo recuerdo muy bien, y aunque después de esto no vuelva a verte, se que te seguiré recordando y amando como hasta ahora, ya que no creo poder encontrar otra persona que llene el gran espacio que tú estas dejando en mi corazón. Se que es malo vivir en el recuerdo pero no puedo evitar traer a mi mente aquellos hermosos momentos en los que iniciamos nuestra relación, en aquellos momentos en los que nos amábamos como ahora te amo, en aquellos días en que él no existía en tu vida, solo era yo, simplemente yo, suena egoísta, pero maldito sea el día en que lo conociste, en el que él comenzó a llenar y ocupar el espacio que yo ocupaba en tu corazón, aquel espacio que solo me pertenecía a mi y a nadie mas, pero que ahora solo esta él.

_...Toda la vida seguirás_

_Siendo mi más grande amor_

_Siempre te voy a recordar_

_Y por más que pasen los años,_

_No te voy a olvidar..._

–No sabes cuanto lo siento, pero...–

–Kai, no quiero que llores... Quiero tener para siempre en mi memoria tu rostro altivo, aquella mirada que intimidaba a los demás, aquella presencia por la cual me enamoré de ti... No quiero que el último recuerdo de ti sea uno triste, uno donde estés llorando.– al decir esto seco con mis manos las lágrimas que han dejado un recorrido por toda tu mejilla.

Vuelvo nuevamente a caer en una especie de lapso, cuando tus ojos vuelven a mirarme a directo a los míos, sinceramente sigo amándote como no tienes idea y me es difícil enfrentar tu mirada, sobre todo en estos momentos en los que siento como se me va el aire solo con pensar que después de este día lo mas seguro es que no vuelva a verte pues me iré a China, me regresaré pues no tiene caso que yo siga aquí ya que solo por ti me vine para acá, además que quiero olvidar tu amor, aunque sea imposible, se que no podré pero igual quiero al menos intentar sentirme un poco mejor por que se que jamás te podré olvidar... Ya que toda la vida seguirás, siendo mi único amor. El más grande...

–Ray... Quisiera poder explicarte lo que sucedió... pero ni siquiera yo tengo una explicación. –

_...No hacen falta explicaciones,_

_Están de sobra las razones_

_No llores, yo no lloraré,_

_Agradecido estoy contigo_

_Por todo lo que he vivido..._

–Kai, no te preocupes, no hace falta que me expliques nada, solo, solo prométeme que serás feliz... o al menos lo intentarás... Solo quiero estar seguro que mi dolor no será en vano... Anda prométemelo... – dudas un poco pero después de unos minutos de pensar me dices que sí al tiempo en el que asientes con la cabeza.

–Yo por mi parte prometo que no olvidaré los momentos que pasamos, de los cuales tendré un muy bonito recuerdo... De los mejores momentos que pasé junto a ti. Al igual que tampoco te olvidaré... Se que siempre voy a recordarte como el primer y mas grande amor... –

–Ray... yo tampoco te olvidaré... solo espero algún día me perdones por lo que te estoy haciendo... y que encuentres alguien mejor, alguien que sepa valorarte como yo no he sabido hacerlo... perdóname... – Tus palabras me duelen, y a la vez me hacen sentir feliz, es una rara sensación pero no puedo evitar que una solitaria lágrima recorra mi mejilla, pero rápidamente logro mantener las demás dentro de mis ojos, los cierro para evitar que mis lágrimas salgan, pero entonces siento esa caricia de tu mano, la cual limpia mi mejilla con sumo cuidado, al momento en el que me hablas... – Te quiero... no lo olvides...– me dices mientras te levantas y besas mi frente, para después comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida del parque, abro mis ojos y alcanzo a ver en el estado en el que vas, haz comenzado a llorar sin parar, puedo notarlo, habías estado reprimiendo el llanto al igual que yo, pero no pudiste mas...

_...No hacen falta explicaciones,_

_Están de sobra las razones_

_No llores, yo no lloraré,_

_Agradecido estoy contigo_

_Por todo lo que he vivido,_

_Prometo que no olvidaré..._

Al igual que tu, no puedo reprimir mas mi llanto y dejo que este moje mi rostro, sintiendo todo aquel dolor que tu partida me causa, sintiendo este dolor, que ahora es lo único que tengo, solo este dolor y nada mas... Me he quedado solo con mi dolor, pero dicen por ahí que el amor es sufrir, pues yo te amo tanto que dispuesto estoy a sufrir mientras tu te sientas feliz junto a él, por que estoy seguro que Yuriy te hará feliz... Jamás me quisiste decir su nombre, pero lo que tu no sabes es que ya lo conozco... Antes de dejarte hablé con él, aunque él no sabía quien era yo... Así fue mejor pues pude saber con quien ibas a quedarte, y sinceramente me parece una linda persona, es sincero, se nota, además que se que puede hacerte feliz, talvez en él encuentres la felicidad que conmigo no encontraste...

_...Los momentos de amor_

_Que pasamos los dos_

_Que se quedaron en mí,_

_Que me harán sobrevivir..._

Solo espero que seas feliz, ya que te deseo toda la suerte del mundo junto a él...

Solo puedo decirte adiós, adiós para siempre...

" El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser. "

_...No te olvidaré,_

_Siempre te recordaré_

_Y aunque pasen muchos años_

_Yo te seguiré amando,_

_No, no te olvidaré_

_Toda la vida seguirás_

_Siendo mi más grande amor_

_Siempre te voy a recordar_

_Y por más que pasen los años,_

_No te voy a olvidar..._

**_°°Zhena HiK°°_**

––––––––––––––––––

Bueno, como pueden ver, aquí estoy con otra aburrida historia, la verdad si me quedó un tanto melosa... pero en fin... creo que hasta aburrida, según yo la quise hacer angust o al menos de Drama y creo que solo la hice aburrida U.U que mal... en fin...

Por cierto, quiero pedir una disculpa por no actualizar mis demás fics, pero realmente, créanme, no me inspiro, para prueba, basta este fic... sinceramente, prometo intentar actualizar este sábado, pero no les prometo nada ya que como verán no estoy muy inspirada para escribir... En fin... espero me tengan paciencia y voten por cual historia quieren que actualice primero...

Espero sus opiniones... nos leemos luego...

Nota: La canción talvez la conozcan, talvez no, lo mas seguro es que no... pero es muy linda, como el titulo lo dice, se llama "No te olvidaré" y es de Intocable. Por si la quieren escuchar, claro eso a las personas de amplio criterio, por que a las que no gusten de diferentes géneros de música... olvídenlo...

"_No seas lo que los demás quieren que seas, se tú mismo y no te detengas por los demás ve hacia adelante y quita de ti todo lo que te estorba y no te deja continuar"_

**¡Do Svidaniya!**


End file.
